Son secret
by Lied
Summary: Elle n'a plus vu Heero depuis la fin de la Guerre. Et puis, quelqu'un d'autre entre dans sa vie. Mais est ce si simple ? [WARNING : YURI] ..inspiré sur un set de thème de 7liens..
1. uniforme

Hilde et Relena, le retour !  
Je préviens encore, au cas où y'en est qui aurait un doute, mais l'histoire sera shojo-ai, même yuri si l'inspiration me mène là, ce qui veut dire un couple femme x femme.  
Si ça vous déplaie, vous faites retour en arrière et promis, on a parlera jamais entre nous aux fêtes de famille, dès fois que... lol ;-p

**Disclaimer :** Je le répèterai jamais assez mais malheureusement pas à moi et je ne me fais pas de sous non plus avec, donc... ben je suis pure et innocente m'sieur l'agent.  
J'le jure.

oOo

**Au premier de ses regards**

oOo

Elle regarde Hilde défiler dans sa tenue officielle.  
C'est à nouveau la parade commémorative de la fin de la Dernière Guerre des Colonies.  
Cela va faire bientôt cinq ans.  
Cinq années qu'elle n'a pas revu Heero, cinq années qu'elle n'a plus de nouvelles, qu'il a disparu de la surface du monde. Lui et les quatre autres.  
Au début, ça lui faisait mal, elle se disait qu'il reviendrait. Aujourd'hui, c'est un souvenir doux-amer, une blessure à peine cicatrisée, encore un peu tendre par endroits.  
Il faudrait peu pour que la croûte s'enlève et que dessous la chair vif rose apparaisse, la chair qui régénère encore de la douleur infligée.  
Plus tard, elle pense que ce sera juste « son premier amour », avec même pas de cicatrice sur le cœur pour le justifier.  
Au final, Ce n'était qu'une passion éphémère, comme un éclair, un orage qui, ce tumulte passé, n'a plus rien pour exister.

Et aujourd'hui, ça fait trois ans.  
Trois ans qu'Hilde est entrée, d'une certaine façon, dans sa vie. Trois années qu'elle sert dans son Palais, deux ans dans sa Garde Spéciale, une année en sa Garde Rapprochée. Si tout va bien, elle pourra la muter comme garde du corps bientôt, pour bons et loyaux services.  
Promotion éclair, mais elle a ses raisons. Qu'elle se refuse de dévoiler à quiconque.  
Elle observe passer les soldats, qui saluent et marchent au pas cadencé, sur la musique militaire. Elle sourit doucement, elle regarde défiler les petits militaires qui protègent aujourd'hui sa terre.  
Son esprit vagabonde sur la cadence, ses yeux ne quittent pas le devant de la scène mais dans sa tête elle continue de voir le pas gracieux et solide d'Hilde. Dans son esprit, elle repasse et repasse la silhouette d'Hilde, sur un tapis roulant qui garde la jeune femme juste là, face à elle. Elle l'observe, elle l'admire, elle soupire.

Elle acquiesce aimablement à un des Ministres qui lui parle, fait semblant d'avoir compris ce qu'il chuchote à côté d'elle, peut-être pour commenter le défilé, ou peut-être à propos du buffet tout à l'heure, ou de son discours... Elle sourit, elle hoche juste imperceptiblement la tête, discrète et légère pour lui dire qu'elle a entendu, même si elle n'a pas écouté.  
Elle se rappelle juste, pendant qu'Hilde dans son uniforme défile dans sa tête, encore et encore, qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnue la première fois qu'elle l'avait revue.

Elle se rappelle l'impression de déjà-vu face à ce soldat qui passa devant ses fenêtres pour prendre son quart.  
Elle se rappelle qu'elle avait pris une pause dans son travail administratif, qu'elle s'étirait en regardant par la grande baie, sans vraiment faire attention, vaguement concentrée de ses alentours. Elle étirait juste ses muscles douloureux des longues heures assise derrière son bureau, à faire ses devoirs de Reine.  
Elle s'étirait juste avant de retourner à un quelconque discours, ou un décret ou...  
Elle ne se souvient pas.  
Elle se rappelle juste que ce qui l'a soudain interpellée, cette femme, une femme soldat qui a pris la place du garde en fonction devant son balcon.  
Elle n'avait jamais eu de garde féminin avant.  
Peut-être est-ce ça qui a attiré en premier son regard.  
Les courbes enserrées dans cet uniforme, les hanches rondes, la poitrine saillante, même si à peine dessinée. Les longues jambes, qui paraissaient fines, presque fragiles, et pourtant, pourtant, cette femme en uniforme paraissait forte.  
Et quelque chose de vivant, de volontaire, de puissant, se dégageait de la jeune femme en bas de son balcon.

Elle se rappelle d'avoir regarder pendant des heures la silhouette, ses muscles endoloris négligés, sa paperasse à l'oubli.  
Elle se rappelle les nuits qui ont suivies. Cette impression de déjà-vu, de connaître cette silhouette, gravée dans sa mémoire, qui la tînt éveillé longuement. Elle se souvient peu de ce qui a composé l'actualité mondiale, durant cette période.  
Elle se rappelle juste d'avoir remarqué une femme parmi ses gardes.  
Combien d'heure a-t-elle passé à regarder par sa fenêtre, à attendre de la voir revenir faire son service.  
Son Premier Ministre et sa Gouvernante la crurent malade ou épuisée d'avoir tant travaillé, sans relâche, depuis la fin de la Guerre. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pris de vacances depuis le départ d'Heero, depuis son investiture. L'épuisement était une bonne excuse.  
Mais c'était cette silhouette, dans un uniforme qui symbolisait sa nation, cette femme, qui la laissait songeuse et rêveuse.  
Cet uniforme sur elle qui l'interpellait, qui la narguait. Et son souvenir flou, imprécis, insaisissable.  
Elle n'avait pas osé demander les dossiers des Gardes, par peur d'alerter l'attention de son personnel. Elle s'était juste déplacée de son bureau à son salon ou à sa chambre, pour continuer d'observer le changement de quart.  
Elle n'avait, étrangement, dès l'instant où ses yeux l'avait entraperçu la première fois, jamais éprouvé ni peur, ni crainte, pas même de malaise ou de gêne. Juste, au fond d'elle une intense nostalgie et le souvenir un peu usé d'Heero qui était revenu la hanter, un peu avant de s'effacer, doucement, remplacer par la femme en uniforme.  
Elle ne se souvient pas vraiment comment elle a osé, mais un jour, un jour, elle est sortie sur le balcon, pour la saluer.  
Et la femme en uniforme, au garde-à-vous, magnifique dans sa tenue stricte, la regardait avec un regard sûr, du bleu le plus profond qu'elle avait jamais croisé.  
Elle se rappelle d'avoir ouvert la bouche et d'avoir bégayé.  
Elle se rappelle précisément la sensation brûlante sur ses joues, quand elle a rougi de gêne à son incapacité à parler deux mots face à la créature puissante et fière face à elle.  
Elle se rappelle les boutons qui miroitaient dans la lumière du jour, parfaitement briqués, sur l'uniforme bordeaux, la ligne ferme du bras au garde-à-vous, les demi-gants blancs, et les longs doigts effleurant la tempe.  
Et puis le sourire, un peu moqueur qui a fleuri sur les lèvres de la femme.

« Vôtre altesse » Lui a répondu la voix veloutée et basse, trop basse pour être celle d'une femme si elle devait donner son avis.  
Réponse à sa demande muette, à son incapacité à communiquer.

Et elle se souvient, précisément à ce moment-là pourquoi elle ne se souvient finalement que d'Heero comme un souvenir lointain, à peine vivant.  
Parce que dans son esprit, il y a une femme qui défile en uniforme, encore et encore.  
Encore et toujours.  
Et elle craint ce qu'elle sait.

oOo

**à suivre...**

oOo

Tadaaaaaaaaaaa !

Et oui, l'inspiration pour Hilde et Relena m'est revenue dans une nouvelle histoire qui sera composée de 7 chapitres.  
Un chapitre, un thème.  
Car en réalité, tout cela est grâce à 7 liens, community. livejournal. com / 7 (long tiret)liens / profile, une communauté LJ auquel je me suis incrite.  
Et franchement, je ne le regrette pas !

Au fait, j'ai choisi le set B ! lol

Lied, heureuse pour rien.


	2. destin

FICHU FFNET ! ARGH !  
Bon, j'essaye depuis hier de poster mais le site avait décidé de planter en plein milieu de mes opérations et d'être indisponible le reste de la journée.  
Donc, ben vous aurez deux chapitres pour une update !  
Bonne lecture à vous et moi j'm'en va continuer d'écrire.

oOo

**Un hasard. Peut-être ?**

oOo

Parce que le temps a tout effacé des premiers émois, son cœur en friche n'aspire qu'à nouveau à revivre.  
Elle a fini un jour par avoir le courage de demander les dossiers de sa Garde.  
Elle s'était remise au travail, depuis longtemps, ses absences oubliées, cachées aux yeux de tous. Elle continuait d'attendre le changement de quart, mais elle ne restait plus de longues heures à regarder, à observer, plus depuis ce jour sur son balcon.  
Elle se rappelle quand elle a eu les dossiers en main, la manière dont elle a fait semblant de les ignorer, puis, le soir venu, tard après le dîner, quand elle s'est glissée dans son propre bureau pour les consulter, fébrilement, avidement.  
Jusqu'à trouver son image.  
Et, avec, son nom :  
Hilde Schbeiker.  
Elle se rappelle que le prénom lui a paru familier mais, comme cette femme, le souvenir est resté flou, vague.  
Elle a continué de travailler. D'avancer dans sa vie et dans son règne.  
Avec dans sa tête, toutes les informations glanaient dans le dossier.  
Que la femme avait été dans l'armée d'Oz mais avait déserté pour rejoindre leurs rangs, par l'intermédiaire des Gundams. Ces états de service, son palmarès sportif, ces capacités... tout un tas de choses qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait saisi, mais qu'elle avait appris par cœur.

Elle tient une coupe de champagne à la main et salue gracieusement un membre politique d'une des colonies. Le buffet après le défilé est toujours aussi oppressant et guindé, toujours aussi figé par le protocole empesé d'un royaume passé dont elle a hérité.  
Elle écoute faiblement le babillage de Dorothy à côté d'elle, qui parle de son enfant à venir à une brochette de ministres oscillant entre indifférence et ennui.  
Elle regarde à peine le ventre rond de son amie, ventre qu'elle n'envie pas, étrangement.  
Elle n'a personne avec qui vouloir un enfant.  
Du moins, c'est qu'elle est décidé à croire, si ce n'est à vouloir.

Elle se rappelle, après avoir fait semblant d'étudier le reste des dossiers, en écoutant son chef de garde vanter tel ou tel mérite, avoir décidé de donner des postes de Garde Spéciale.  
Elle se rappelle d'avoir glissé le dossier d'Hilde au milieu. Elle revoit le regard un peu choqué et gêné de l'homme.  
Elle ne se souvient plus si elle a souri ou si elle a juste ordonné, sans sourciller, mais elle a été obéie.  
Elle se rappelle qu'au lendemain, devant sa porte, parmi les deux gardes, il y avait une femme. Grande, belle, sûre d'elle.  
Elle se rappelle aussi qu'en passant à ses côtés, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau, mais que cette fois elle n'a pas bégayé quand elle leur a souhaité une bonne journée.

Elle soulève sa coupe et boit au futur bonheur de son amie, un peu distraite, dans son esprit, une autre occupe la place.  
C'est quand elle s'est souvenue enfin, qu'elle a pensé qu'il y avait vraiment un destin.  
Elle était dans les jardins, elle se cachait.  
Ça lui arrivait parfois. De se cacher, de faire faux bond à ses Gardes, et de s'enfuir dans l'immense parc qui entourait le palais. Parfois par jeu, d'autres pour respirer loin du protocole.  
Étrangement, avant cette femme-soldat, personne ne l'avait trouvée sans qu'elle décide du moment de se dévoiler.  
La première fois qu'Hilde l'a trouvée, elle a baissé la tête, comme une enfant prise en faute. Le regard bleu ne l'avait ni jugé, ni condamné, pas même raillé, mais elle avait eu honte malgré elle, et elle avait rougi. Encore.  
À croire que la fatalité voulait qu'elle ne rencontre cette femme que pour devenir cramoisie.  
Et puis, c'était devenu un jeu, sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée.  
Elle choisissait le jour, au hasard, une fois dans la semaine, et elle s'échappait dans le parc.  
Son Premier Ministre et sa Gouvernante n'avaient rien dit, mais ils semblaient avoir pris ça comme une lubie, un besoin à sa manière de décompresser de la pression politique et du devoir royal.  
Si ils savaient que c'était pour qu'elle puisse, elle seule, la trouver...  
Elles ne se disaient rien à part un « bonjour » de sa part et « vôtre altesse » de l'autre.  
Jamais rien d'autre prononcé entre elles, juste des regards, et toujours, toujours ce maudit rougissement, comme à chaque fois en sa présence, même maintenant.

Elle se rappelle la cachette qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle avait eu un peu de mal à s'y glisser, avec son tailleur, et elle avait fini par déchirer la jupe, jusqu'en haut de la cuisse.  
Elle se fichait du vêtement. C'était devenu un besoin vital, une nécessité que de gagner contre Hilde. De ne plus être trouvée.  
Elle se disait, elle se disait à l'époque, que peut-être, si la femme ne la trouvait pas, alors son souvenir cesserait de la hanter, alors elle ne serait plus fascinée par ses yeux, alors elle oublierait pourquoi la nuit, elle songerait à elle en s'endormant... et que, désormais, chaque fois qu'elle serait en sa présence, elle ne rougirait plus jamais.  
Elle s'était installée confortablement, autant que le permettait sa cachette, elle avait tenu ses talons à la main, ne voulant laisser aucune trace. Elle se rappelle qu'elle avait une belle vue du jardin. Qu'elle voyait passer les gens sans être détectable.  
Elle se dit, en buvant une nouvelle gorgée que c'était comme ça que ça devait se passer.  
C'était la seule solution pour comprendre et savoir. Juste la destinée.

Quand elle y repense, elle devait déjà être là depuis une heure quand elle avait vu arriver Hilde. Ça n'était pas un jour de service pour elle, car elle était habillée de façon civile. Quelque part elle s'était senti vaguement coupable, mais elle supposait que si sa Garde Rapprochée ne pouvait pas la trouver et devait appeler un de ses soldats au repos pour, alors, alors elle pourrait juste en virer quelques uns et mettre Hilde à la place, encore plus près d'elle.  
C'est quand elle a entendu le prénom d'Hilde prononcé pour la première fois par quelqu'un devant elle.  
La première fois depuis leur deuxième rencontre.  
Avant, elle n'avait jamais entendu que son nom de famille ou son matricule.  
C'est peut-être le destin qui jouait avec elle quand une jeune femme rousse à débouler de derrière une haie, à la suite d'Hilde. Une jeune femme splendide, dont les cheveux tressés flottaient au vent.  
Elle voudrait ne pas se souvenir de cela, mais elle se rappelle distinctement la pointe de jalousie et de douleur qu'elle a soudain ressenti. À quel point, soudain, elle s'est découverte gamine et insignifiante physiquement face à la créature exquise.  
Hilde s'était arrêté et retournée à l'appel de son nom.  
Elle se rappelle d'avoir contemplé en silence leur dispute, à propos du rendez-vous qu'elle leur faisait manquer.  
Ce jour-là, elle a su pourquoi quand elle voyait Hilde, elle rougissait.  
Quand elle les a vu s'embrasser, là, dans son parc, quelque chose a débordé de son coeur.  
Les mains d'Hilde sur la taille de la rousse, et l'autre qui répondait en glissant ses bras autour de son cou, et le soupir de son nom...  
« Hilde »

Elle revoit Duo, un jour où elle avait réussi à retrouver toute la petite troupe. Un autre jour de poursuite d'Heero. Un jour, quand elle l'aimait encore. Elle revoit le signe de main de Duo vers une brunette, alors qu'il se pensait seul. Et le prénom qu'il prononça.  
Elle se rappelle que c'est pour ça qu'elle sait, qu'elle connaît cette femme volontaire.  
Elles ont eu en commun des Gundams et, peut-être, ce qu'elle espère pouvoir appelé des amis.  
Même si ils ne se sont jamais revus.  
C'est à cet instant que la douleur a été la plus forte aussi alors que les bouches se séparaient et qu'Hilde chassait sa rousse vers le palais, en lui disant de l'attendre et qu'elle allait la retrouver elle, la Reine en fuite, puis qu'ensuite toutes deux, chevelure rousse et noire, elles pourraient s'en aller à leurs activités.  
Mais cette fois, quand Hilde l'a trouvée, juste une minute après le départ de l'autre, cette fois, Hilde aussi a rougi.  
Parce qu'Hilde a su qu'elle les avait vu s'embrasser.  
Mais cela ne l'a pas consolée de n'avoir pas été la seule à s'empourprer.

Et elle serre son verre, avec force.  
Il est vide. Elle retient un soupir et s'efforce d'écouter Dorothy parler de layette et de couleurs de berceau.  
Elle sait juste qu'elle a demandé qui été la rousse, plus tard, à son service de sécurité.  
Elle sait aussi qu'elle a pleuré seule la nuit suivante, et la nuit d'après, dans son lit.  
Elle se rappelle que c'est la première fois qu'elle a voulu, réellement voulu, oublier quelque chose.  
Et que le lendemain, comme elle l'avait ordonné, Hilde était mutée plus haut, plus près d'elle.  
Parce que, finalement, la douleur valait mieux que l'absence.

oOo

**à suivre...**

oOo

Si tout va bien, si ffnet ne m'abandonne pas encore une fois, si j'ai réussi àachever mon chapitre, alors, la suite demain.

Lied qui essaye de rester optimiste


	3. dispute

Puisque chez moi il est déjà demain...  
Ah, les joies de vivre dans l'hémisphère sud.

Chapitre un peu court, je l'admet, mais je me rattraperai plus tard, promis.

oOo

**Si tu ne n'écoutes pas**

oOo

Dorothy l'a traînée jusqu'à son bureau. La cérémonie est finie depuis une demi-heure, sous les feux d'artifice multicolores.  
La porte claque. Et puis soudain, l'éclat de voix.  
Les hurlements.  
L'incompréhension.

Elle regarde son amie. Elle pleure, elle prie. Elle la supplie de la laisser, de ne pas aborder le sujet, mais rien n'y fait. Son amie veut le dernier mot, celui qui fait tout, qui dévoile la vérité.  
Elle lui prend la main.  
Elle se sent comme une petite enfant que l'on réprimande injustement.  
Elle n'a pas demandé ça. Elle n'a pas voulu.  
Les larmes dévalent le long de ses joues.  
Elle hurle en retour. Elle dénie, elle crie de toutes ses forces, de tout l'air dans ses poumons que non, non, elle ne l'aime pas.  
Non, elle n'est pas amoureuse.  
Mais sa voix est brisée entre sanglots et incertitudes.  
Elle ne peut pas. Pas comme ça. Elle n'en a pas le droit.  
Elle est la reine, le modèle, elle est la dernière, elle doit porter le prochain des héritiers.  
Elle ne peut pas.  
Alors, alors elle sanglote enfin qu'elle ne veut pas, parce que vouloir fera trop de mal.  
Déjà une fois, une fois elle a voulu et n'a gagné qu'en retour un amour dans l'oubli.  
Un fantôme insaisissable.  
Elle pleure son âme dehors, cachée dans la robe de maternité de sa meilleure amie.  
Elle refuse de recommencer.  
Elle refuse de décevoir.  
Elle refuse de perdre encore une fois.  
Elle ne peut pas, elle ne peut plus.  
Pas depuis la rousse.

Dorothy la houspille, la câline, la conseille.  
Mais elle se bute et s'entête.  
Et les cris encore.  
Sa gouvernante toque à la porte inquiète, appelée par les gardes, mais Dorothy la rejette violemment. Pas d'échappatoire, dit-elle à la brunette.  
Alors elle se mord les lèvres. Elle voudrait ne jamais avoir cette conversation, cette dispute.  
Elle pensait pourtant avoir été discrète, indétectable.  
Elle s'est trompée.  
Elle attrape un verre sur son buffet, se sert un whisky bien tassé. Elle voudrait hurler en retour, mais elle a perdu sa voix.  
Elle repense à la rousse. À sa chevelure ardente, son sourire étincelant, ses courbes tellement superbes. Elle pleure dans son verre d'ambre. Elle se décrit, se dénigre, son ventre rond, ses hanches larges, ses fesses un peu trop grosses, sa poitrine trop lourde pour son armature. Le temps ne l'a pas gâtée.  
La reine s'est empâtée. Elle ressemble plus à du Ingres qu'à une gravure de mode de magasine aux formes élancées.  
Comment rivaliser ?  
Comment attirer une créature aussi forte et charismatique que sa Garde ?  
Elle ne peut pas.  
Elle ne pourra jamais.  
Elle se mariera pour raison d'état, se laissera dépuceler par un mari noble et bien assorti, portera un enfant, et s'oubliera derrière ses devoirs, son image de royauté.

Dorothy essaye de lui faire entendre raison.  
Mais à quoi ça sert ?  
À quoi ? S'égosille-t-elle soudain.  
Elle hurle enfin vraiment. Jette son verre contre la porte, loin de Dorothy, dans un ultime souci pour ne pas la blesser.  
À quoi ?  
Elle lui demande de la regarder. De la regarder vraiment ordonne-t-elle.  
Elle déchire presque sa robe pour lui montrer ce qu'elle trouve si laid et ordinaire en elle.  
Elle si commune, une belle reine tiens.  
Elle crie son agonie, son besoin de l'autre, son incapacité à comprendre pourquoi sauf à quel point Hilde l'obsède.  
Qu'elle voudrait être superbe et forte, et décidée, et plus courageuse pour tenter sa chance.  
Mais elle n'est pas courageuse, à peine suicidaire.  
Elle ne retient rien. Les frustrations, les doutes, l'incompréhension, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi une femme ? Pourquoi Hilde ?  
Pourquoi elle rougit quand elle la croise. Ses manigances honteuses pour un moment avec elle, ses fugues dans le jardin, ses cachettes, son besoin, pour respirer de savoir qu'Hilde est là pas loin.  
Et même si c'est jamais, avoir au moins un bout d'elle, près d'elle, à elle, de loin.  
Elle hurle son besoin, la gêne qu'elle en ressent, la jalousie qui lui crève le cœur, parfois, à imaginer une rousse ou une autre dans les bras de la Garde.  
Elle se lamente en se tordant les mains, en se mordant les lèvres.  
Elle voudrait que la conversation n'aie jamais eu lieu parce qu'elle vide son cœur, et son âme et son désir... ses désirs, qu'elle voulait irréels, stupides, hormonales, éphémères, intangibles, et qu'elle crie à l'agonie.  
Avoir sa main tenue par celle d'Hilde.  
Avoir le droit de goûter les lèvres minces.  
Ne plus rougir sous son regard d'océan tranquille.  
Et puis la chaleur de ses bras.  
Elle n'ose même pas imaginer plus, avoue-t-elle dans un souffle, honteusement. Parce que vouloir plus n'arrivera jamais.  
Alors, elle pleure, elle pleure toutes les larmes que son corps contient, à nouveau dans la robe de maternité foutue de Dorothy.  
Elle lui dit qu'elle voudrait aussi des enfants mais comment avec une autre femme.  
Elle parle de l'uniforme d'Hilde, si impeccable toujours, aux boutons étincelants qui attrapent les rayons du soleil, elle décrit la chevelure d'ébène épaisse, les yeux aux cils courts, le visage impérial qui la hante.  
Elle parle, encore et encore, elle vide son sac, son trop-plein.

Et tout ce temps, Dorothy la tient, et la console, et la cajole.  
Et tout ce temps, avec elle, son amie pleure.  
Et tout ce temps, elle lui sourit et la tient contre son cœur.  
Tu verras, dit-elle, doucement, tu verras tout ira bien.  
Et elle, elle pleure encore plus fort, parce que c'est aussi ce qu'elle a dit après qu'Heero s'en est allé.

oOo

**à suivre...**

oOo

Ben je savais pas trop comment amener une dispute sans que ça pête dans tous les coins.  
On est méridional dans la famille. Une dispute qui éclate pas quelque chose ou qui a pas des hurlements féroces, c'est pas une dispute.  
Et puis oublions pas les grands gestes...  
Sigh...

Lied qui espère qu'elle fera mieux au prochain chapitre


	4. cauchemar

Thème suivant : cauchemar.  
Un peu difficile de le traiter, c'est un thème si ordinaire, commun à la vie de tous les jours. Je voulais éviter de faire quelque chose de trop classique ou trop prévisible... et évidemment, je crois que c'est ce que j'ai fait.  
Sigh...  
J'espère malgré tout que j'ai réussi à rendre l'esprit de Relena face à la situation.

oOo

**La nuit d'après**

oOo

Elle se retourne dans son lit, en vain.  
Son esprit est torturé par le souvenir de la soirée.  
La dispute avec Dorothy et puis... après.  
Quand enfin, elle a asséché ses larmes, quand elles se sont séparées, se mouchant l'une et l'autre, se mouillant le visage pour apaiser leurs yeux boursouflés dans la petite salle de bain attenante à son bureau, quand enfin, elle a retrouvé un semblant de calme, elles sont sorties.  
Et Hilde était là, derrière la porte, tout ce temps-là.  
À surveiller, comme son rôle le lui ordonnait, jusqu'aux lueurs du petit matin, si il le fallait. Ce qui n'en était pas loin.  
Elle s'est sentie comme si la fin du monde était arrivée.  
Elle s'est sentie stupide, comme encore adolescente, gauche et ridicule, dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante, plus que honteuse, plus que...  
Elle s'agite dans son lit, essaye de trouver sa place.  
Ça ne sert à rien.  
Elle pleure pour effacer la douleur, mais elle ne part pas.  
Elle pleure pour s'épuiser et s'endormir même si elle est déjà au bout du rouleau.  
Aujourd'hui, elle a droit à une grasse matinée. C'est la récompense des lendemains de grandes soirées officielles.  
Derrière ses vitres, dans le jardin, le petit jour gris pointe son nez.  
Un oiseau gazouille heureux.  
Et elle sanglote dans son oreiller.

Ce n'est même plus la nuit, c'est déjà la matinée, mais pour elle c'est toujours la nuit, la nuit juste après le pire des hasards, la pire des rencontres.  
Elle hurlait, tout, tout ce qu'elle avait, tout ce qu'elle voulait. Et Hilde était de l'autre côté.  
Elle a tout entendu, tout écouté.  
Elle n'a pas supporté de rester, elle a laissé Dorothy se débrouiller. Elle a couru loin, dans sa chambre, enfermée à double tour, pour se cacher.  
S'effacer.  
Et croire que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Un affreux, un irréel cauchemar.Elle va se réveiller, et ce sera un jour ordinaire, rien ne sera arrivé.  
Elle rira, en se rappelant comment petite, ces cauchemars lui faisaient supplier son père de regarder sous son lit si aucun monstre ne s'y blottissait. Ou dans l'armoire.  
Mais son cauchemar n'a rien à faire avec un monstre.  
Juste une femme qui a tout entendu.  
Elle se mord les lèvres jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à entamer la peau.  
Elle s'étiole de larmes dans le fond de son oreiller, elle a tout perdu ce soir.  
Tout ce qui était important.  
Le respect d'Hilde, son secret, sa dignité.  
Elle n'est plus rien qu'une reine fantoche dans les yeux de la Garde, et cela la tue encore plus que le reste.  
Parce qu'Hilde sait désormais tous les désirs malsains qu'elle éprouve pour elle.  
Elle qui n'y a pas droit.

Roulée en boule, dans le nid de ses couvertures, elle cache au fond, au loin, pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur, pour éloigner le cauchemar.  
Elle pleure jusqu'à en avoir mal, jusqu'à ne plus en respirer, jusqu'à l'oubli.  
Et quand enfin elle s'endort, il reste le goût prolongé du sang et d'eau salée sur sa bouche.  
Et le silence.  
Qui s'éternise et s'apaise.

L'oiseau chante toujours gaiement sur la branche qu'il a choisi pour ce matin ensoleillé.  
Il pépie aux couleurs qui envahissent le ciel.  
Il gazouille à la beauté du monde.  
Parce que le monde est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

oOo

**à suivre...**

oOo

Du angst, du angst et encore du angst... pourquoi j'écris que ça avec elles ?  
Mer...credi.  
C'est frustrant tout de même.

Enfin, à tantôt pour le prochain thème.

Lied qui veut vaincre l'angst


	5. Soleil couchant

**danse la macarena de la joie  
**Y'a une muse qui m'aime quelque part ! Et je l'aime aussi !  
J'ai écris les trois derniers thèmes quasiment dans une foulée !  
OUIIIIIIIIII !

Et j'ai eu une mimi-review. lol  
Zulix, juste pour information, j'ai écrit d'autres fics yuri avec Hilde et Relena, et si tu regardes mon profil, tu verras que ce n'est pas les seules qui souffrent. lol  
Merci pour ton petit mot !

Bonne lecture tout le monde !  
**retourne danser sa macarena**

oOo

**Un vieux jour**

oOo

Elle regarde par son balcon, au bout de l'horizon, enveloppée dans ses couvertures.  
Elle n'est pas sortie de sa chambre de la journée, n'a pas ouvert ses portes, n'a pas dit un mot et s'est cachée du reste du monde.  
Oh, certes, la moitié de la journée était dans un sommeil agité, mais néanmoins, un sommeil vrai, pas feint.  
Maintenant, elle se cache juste.  
Elle ne sent pas encore capable de faire face au reste du monde, à Hilde essentiellement.  
Elle grignote à peine sur un biscuit de la boite qu'elle a toujours dans sa chambre. Elle ne s'étonne même pas de s'empâter, elle sait qu'elle cède de plus en plus à ses casse-croûtes impromptus, en fait depuis qu'elle est montée sur le trône, en toute réalité.  
Parce qu'elle saute toujours au moins un repas, dans toutes ces histoires et ces devoirs, parce que parfois, elle n'arrive pas à dormir la nuit, inquiète pour tel décret ou tel loi, et alors, elle grignote sur les boîtes de biscuits que sa gouvernante sème un peu partout.  
Un verre d'eau pris dans la salle de bain l'accompagne.  
Elle se crispe, le gâteau sec frotte sur la chair sensible et blessée de ses lèvres.  
Elle soupire, renifle et ne pleure plus une goutte, son corps est trop endolori de ses précédents sanglots, sa voix est enrouée, ses yeux sont rouges et gonflés.  
Elle se sent laide.  
Encore plus que d'habitude.  
Encore plus que depuis que la rousse est passée dans sa vie, par accident, par rencontre fortuite.  
Elle hait cette rousse.  
C'est par elle que tout a vraiment commencé. C'est par elle qu'elle a compris.  
Elle jette le gâteau entamé contre la vitre. Cela ne la soulage pas.  
Elle voudrait crier mais la boule dans sa gorge l'en empêche.  
Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même.  
Dehors, le soleil brille tranquillement.  
Il chauffe à travers les vitres de sa baie.  
Elle se dore un instant puis renonce. Il faut qu'elle se lève, qu'elle continue. Elle ne peut pas fuir, ni muter Hilde ailleurs, se serait de la lâcheté.  
Elle devra faire face comme une reine et puis... pleurer en secret, cachée, et avec un peu de chance, cela prendrait moins longtemps que pour effacer Heero.  
On dit qu'avec le temps, on souffre moins des chagrins d'amour.

Elle se relève, un peu précaire sur ses jambes, elle se stabilise, puis à pas lent elle se dirige vers sa salle de bain. D'abord commencer par frotter toutes les larmes, les douleurs, sous la douche.  
Ou au moins les atténuer.  
Elle se glisse sous le jet d'eau violent et brûlant. Elle se frictionne, se nettoie, elle efface les traces apparentes de sa peine, pour les enfermer à double tour dans son coeur.  
Elle se laisse aller sous le grand jet, elle laisse l'eau couler sur elle, comme de grandes larmes qu'elle ne lâche pas, qu'elle ne veut pas, qu'elle ne veut plus.  
Elle reste jusqu'à ce que sa peau fripe, jusqu'à ressembler à un pruneau rouge.  
Puis elle sort, elle entoure ses cheveux dans un petite serviette et puis elle saisit une grande serviette blanche propre, moelleuse et douce comme un souffle.  
Elle se sèche minutieusement, lentement, centimètre par centimètre, s'oublie dans la tâche et ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à chasser chaque goutte d'eau encore sur sa peau. Et puis, elle abaisse doucement la serviette sur ses hanches, l'enroule autour de son ventre, laissant à l'air libre ses seins. Elle se regarde, la petite serviette enlevée et jetée dans un coin, cheveux encore humides, presque noir par effet mouillé, sur sa peau moins rouge et fripée que l'instant d'avant.  
Elle se regarde sans vraiment se voir, dessine son contour sur le miroir embué de la salle de bain. Mais ça ne change rien.  
Elle attrape sa brosse à dent, y met une pointe de dentifrice, et puis, elle sort de la salle en se brossant longuement les dents, pour flâner dans sa chambre à la recherche de sous-vêtements et de vêtements.  
Elle n'y voit plus grand chose, le jour a bien décliné depuis le moment où elle a décidé de reprendre sa route. Elle ne pense pas vraiment, juste tire les rideaux plus largement ouvert.  
Dehors, il y a le ciel de toutes les couleurs qui rougeoient, sous l'incandescence des derniers rayons de l'astre solaire.Elle contemple le spectacle, absente, brossant négligemment ses dents.  
Elle trace son contour dans la vitre de sa baie vitrée. Même là, elle ne peut se trouver belle.

Un pas en arrière, un pas sur le côté, elle se détourne, mais alors, son regard est attrapée par une ombre qui se découpe sur les rouges orangés du vieux jour.  
Une silhouette fine, et musclée, et puissante.  
Une silhouette qui accroche les rayons et les absorbes pour étinceler sur des boutons impeccablement lustrés.  
Elle sent son cœur rater un bond puis s'élancer dans un sprint effréné.  
Elle ouvre la bouche, brosse à dent oubliée dans une main, l'autre remontant avec précipitation pour cacher sa poitrine dénudée.  
Et cette fichue, cette maudite rougeur qui lui monte aux joues et enflamme son corps, et qui la fait ressemblait à un coucher de soleil féminin, la reprend, comme avant.

oOo

**à suivre...**

oOo

YATAAAAAAAAA !  
Et hop ! J'vais tout d'suite poster la suite !

Lied, en mode hyper


	6. sagesse

Ma museuh ! Je t'aimeuh ! Où que tu sois ! (mais je soupçonne qu'elle s'appelle Drusilla)  
Bon, par contre, j'suis obligée d'augmenter le rating...**gênée **Ben au vu de la suite. Hem...**rougie **Hem... bonne lecture.

oOo

**Ce qui est fait ne peut être défait**

oOo

Elle se sent aussi idiote que la nuit d'avant.  
Pourquoi? Pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'elle?  
Elle s'échappe, laissant Hilde de l'autre côté de la baie fermée. Elle court dans la salle de bain dont elle claque la porte, pour s'y adosser et se blottir au sol, petit forme tremblante et honteuse.  
Stupide, pense-t-elle. Stupide.  
Elle ne peut même pas lui faire fasse.  
Elle reste là, un moment, tandis que les larmes, fraîches, perlent au coin de ces cils. Elle les retient du mieux qu'elle peut. Elle ne veut plus pleurer.  
Elle n'a plus le droit aux larmes. Ce qui est fait est fait. Elle doit faire face maintenant. Donc, elle se relève, lentement, elle repousse sa chevelure humide qui s'étale généreusement sur sa poitrine.  
Elle s'approche du lavabo, tient ses cheveux et crache le reste de dentifrice avant de rincer sa bouche et sa brosse à dents. Elle enroule sa crinière dans un chignon lâche, qu'une pince épaisse tient en place, puis la serviette sur le reste de son corps, se couvrant cette fois totalement.  
Il est temps de faire face à l'adversité.  
Un coeur brisé n'est rien face au monde. Elle est la reine. Elle est le modèle.  
Ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort.  
Elle efface d'un geste calme et mesuré les derniers gouttes salées qui logent le long de ces yeux, observe son refletavec attention et acuité. Elle est une reine. Elle est une dame.  
Elle ne peut plus rien changer de ce qui a été dit ou fait, alors, il faut l'assumer.  
Elle ouvre la porte et sort, pas la tête haute, mais au moins avec un pas ferme et assuré.  
Elle redevient elle-même.  
La reine, Relena Peacecraft. La femme qui veille sur la Terre. Et qui n'a pas le droit d'avoir de faiblesses.  
Les rideaux sont toujours ouverts, les baies fermées, et derrière, aucune silhouette.  
Elle laisse échapper un petit soupir qu'elle ne pensait pas même retenir et ses épaules s'affaissent un peu, plus détendue. Repousser ne sert à rien, mais avoir un peu de temps pour préparer sa défense est toujours bon à prendre.  
Elle se tourne vers son placard puis se fige, la rougeur lui monte du cœur jusqu'au front puis s'étend sur ses bras, son ventre, ses cuisses, ses genoux, malgré elle.

Merde, hurle son esprit. Merde. C'est tout ce qui lui traverse l'esprit.  
Assise à la petite table de sa chambre, juste devant son placard, Hilde l'attend et la contemple, regard impénétrable, cachée dans les ombres que la nuit répand dans la chambre royale.  
Elle remercie le ciel soudainement de n'avoir pas eu le réflexe d'allumer la lumière en sortant de la salle de bain. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir l'impression d'être scrutée dans les moindres recoins. Elle déglutit péniblement.  
Ce qui est fait est fait. Elle doit faire face, elle le sait. Alors, souffle coincé dans la gorge, elle fait un pas, difficile, puis un autre, et encore un... Elle avance presque mécaniquement mais elle se dirige vers son placard, tout en essayant d'ignorer la présence de l'autre femme.  
C'est dur car tout son esprit, tout son corps lui crie qu'elle est dans sa chambre, là, à la dévisager.  
Elle en éprouve de la honte. Elle ne se sent pas belle et elle se demande si Hilde éprouve du dégoût en la voyant, elle, cette reine sans fard ni artifice, si commune et rondelette.  
Elle avance dans le brouillard, ce dit que c'est la chose intelligente à faire, avancer, continuer de vivre et d'avancer. Mais alors elle rencontre un obstacle, juste une barre à la hauteur de son bassin.  
Un obstacle qui la stoppe et puis serpente autour de sa taille et l'attire vers quelque chose.  
Elle baisse son regard, cherche ce qui peut-être responsable de cette étrangeté. Elle remarque un bras, dans un uniforme, et fronce les sourcils, tout à coup surprise et perdue.  
Qu'est-ce que c'est? Pourquoi y a-t-il un bras de garde autour d'elle?  
Il se passe quelque chose? Quoi?

«Ma reine»

La voix est veloutée, basse et vibre de quelque chose qui provoque un frisson le long de son échine. Elle porte une main précaire vers le bras qui l'entoure, pour en vérifier la réalité.  
Elle ne comprend pas, elle ne comprend plus.

«Ma reine, regardez-moi.» Ordonne cette fois la voix.

Elle relève la tête un rien, pour plonger son regard dans celui de braises bleus d'Hilde. La rougeur qui avait un peu baissé se ré-enflamme et se répand partout sur elle, l'entourant d'une chaleur étouffante. Au creux de ses cuisses, quelque chose vibre et palpite. Son ventre se tord sous un besoin qu'elle ne connaît pas et qui l'effraie soudainement plus que tout le reste.  
Ses yeux d'océan profond la captivent, il y a une tempête derrière ces fenêtres de l'âme.  
Il faut partir. Fuir. Vite.  
La brune a l'air d'un prédateur et la sagesse de toute proie est de fuir, loin, très loin, le plus rapidement possible, pour trouver un abri. Elle se tortille, pour s'échapper mais alors qu'elle opère un demi-tour stratégique, le bras qui la retient devient d'acier et l'attire brusquement pour la faire retomber sur les cuisses de la Garde. Elle arrête de respirer, complètement choquer, tandis que le bras la confine dans un espace réduit qui la plaque entièrement contre le corps de la femme qu'elle aime et désire.  
Elle sent le souffle d'Hilde contre la base de sa nuque, son nez qui chatouille l'espace juste où commence le cuir chevelu, et puis, les lèvres qui se posent dans un baiser tendre sur sa peau.  
Elle laisse échapper un couic de surprise et reprend le souffle qu'elle avait oublié.  
Elle halète alors qu'un autre bras s'insinue contre elle et qu'une main trouve un chemin entre les pans de sa serviette pour se glisser le long de son ventre et caresser son pubis.

Elle se tend et son corps s'ouvre naturellement, elle écarte les cuisses pour lui accorder l'accès, inconsciemment. Les lèvres derrière grignotent sa peau tendrement.

«Ma reine...» Soupire la voix, basse et enrouée alors qu'un doigt descend vers ses territoires vierges.

Et elle oublie toute sagesse et tout bon sens.

«Hilde» Pleure-t-elle, dans un gémissement, alors qu'elle s'arque contre le doigt qui apaise et attise le besoin.

Et plus rien d'autre ne compte que laisser ce brasier l'enflammer.

oOo

**à suivre...**

oOo

Et plus qu'un thème et j'ai vaincuuuuuuuuuuuu le Hilde x Relena !  
YATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Lied qui sautille partout


	7. coeur

Mon plus long chapitre... Je n'arrivais même pas à m'arrêter d'écrire presque.  
En fait, je voulais ne pas m'arrêter.  
Faut dire que ma fibre romantique voulait qu'une chose, que je fasse un superbe happy-end. Mais point trop n'en faut.  
Alors... le dernier chapitre, le voici.

oOo

**Et ce qu'en dit le cœur**

oOo

Elle ouvre les yeux avec une impression de bien-être étrange et inconnu, et la sensation d'un poids doux sur son ventre.  
Les lueurs matinales brillent à travers les baies du balcon.  
Elle rougit soudain férocement, les évènements de la nuit précédente lui reviennent comme un boomerang.  
Les mains et la bouche d'Hilde partout sur son corps.  
Elle se relève brusquement, et elle entend un grommèlement. Qui provient d'une tête brune. Qui se masse la nuque en pestant sur les réveils violents.  
Elle fixe, éberluée, la femme nue à côté d'elle. Il y a toute cette peau bronzée, fine sous lequel joue des muscles fermes mais d'acier. Il y a ces deux petits seins fermes, et son ventre plat entaillé d'abdos, et puis la toison brune fine, et les longues jambes musclées.

«La vue vous plaît?»

Elle rougit encore plus furieusement, attrapant le drap par réflexe pour se couvrir, essayant de regarder partout ailleurs. Elle n'ose pas parler, s'excuser, de peur de bafouiller et de buter sur les mots.  
Elle s'est déjà assez couverte de ridicule sans bégayer en plus.  
Un rire profond répond à ses actions.

«Vous ne me proposez même pas un bout de drap pour me couvrir?» Taquine la voix veloutée.

Elle se sent idiote et tend, sans regarder, un bout du drap. Mais c'est son poignet qu'Hilde saisit et tire brusquement vers elle. La stupéfaction aidant, elle se laisse embarquée, poupée molle, finissant seins contre seins, ses cuisses entre celles fermes et écartées de sa compagne de lit.  
Elle s'embrase alors qu'elle ne peut retenir un coup d'oeil avide vers le bas-ventre de la brune. Elle ouvre la bouche pour s'excuser ou déesse sait quoi mais un main a déjà saisi son menton et l'attire vers une bouche féroce qui dévore ses lèvres et sa langue. La main qui tenait son poignet le relâche et descend, lentement, inexorablement, vers la courbe de ses fesses, caressante et possessive.  
Elle est tenue de partout, entre les bras puissants, les mains qui pétrissent et malaxent sa chair et ses rondeurs, la bouche qui intime une danse voluptueuse et impétueuse à la sienne, les cuisses qui entourent les siennes. Elle ne sait plus trop si elle touche au paradis ou à l'enfer. Ses mains lâchent d'elles-même le drap qui leur font obstacle pour enfin attraper la femme qui l'entoure et la chavire de baisers et d'étreintes. Elle les emmène directement dans la chevelure brune désordonnée pour s'y attacher, appréciant la texture soyeuse des mèches courtes.  
Elle soupire alors que sa bouche est relâchée, aspirant l'air goulûment tandis que la bouche de son attaquante continue vorace à semer des baisers au coin de ses lèvres, de sa mâchoire, et de descendre avec passion à sa gorge.  
Elle ne sait pas comment elle se retrouve sur le dos, mais elle est allongée à nouveau sur le matelas, une bouche sur un de ses seins, une main qui serpente le long de son ventre, caressant ses hanches et son bassin. Elle pousse des hanches, elle gémit et prie, oubliant qu'elle pourrait bégayer. Mais les cuisses fermes emprisonnent les siennes, la plaquant au matelas, l'empêchant de se mouvoir.  
Elle s'entend pleurnicher.

«Hilde»

Sa voix ne lui appartient pas, ne lui appartient plus. Elle ne reconnaît pas les bruits doux et étouffés qu'elle gémit. Elle est ailleurs. Elle est au paradis.  
Mais soudain tout s'arrête, et elle proteste dans un glapissement. Juste des yeux rieurs et sombres lui répondent alors que des mains fortes enferment ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête et que les cuisses maintiennent toujours le bas de son corps prisonnier.

«Qu'est-ce qu...?»  
«Chut» Répond un doigt sur sa bouche et son amante. «D'abord m'assurer que vous comprenez toutes les implications ma Reine.»

Elle se sent dégrisée, elle détourne le tête, pour ne pas voir sa geôlière, le coeur au bord des lèvres.  
Une bouche se pose contre son oreille, souffle chaud qui taquine son lobe et lèvres qui effleurent la coquille de chair.

«Un, j'ai démissionné, je ne mélange jamais le plaisir et le travail. Ce fut difficile, mais votre Gouvernante, votre Majordome, le Capitaine de la Garde et moi-même avons trouvé un arrangement. C'est pourquoi j'ai été si longue à venir auprès de vous, hier.»

Elle ouvre les yeux de surprise, complètement sous le choc de la révélation que lui fait sa nouvelle ex-Garde. Elle retient un souffle alors qu'un baiser tendre est déposé sur son lobe.

«Deux, je suis très possessive et exclusive. Je ne partage pas. Je veux que vous le sachiez. Je vous désire depuis longtemps, je pense même pouvoir vous aimer... mais je ne serais pas un second choix. Je ne suis pas là pour remplacer Heero.»

Elle se retourne brusquement, tapant leur nez. Il y a une fureur derrière ses yeux bleus clairs.

«Tu es Hilde. Pas Heero. Jamais Heero. Ou Déesse sait quoi! Juste Hilde pour moi!» Vocifère-t-elle avec une hargne qu'elle ne se connaît pas.

Les yeux bleus la fixent et la capturent, en même temps que la bouche qui embrasse ses lèvres avec passion.

«Trois» Continue la voix bien plus enrouée, «J'ai fourni un échantillon de mon sang à votre Gouvernante. Elle l'enverra avec le vôtre, pour que soient fabriqués des embryons grâce à la technologie de la colonie L4 si vous l'ordonnez. Si vous le voulez, vous pourrez avoir un bébé à vous...»

Il y a un peu d'hésitation à la fin, comme si elle avait voulut ajouter quelque chose mais se retient.

«Je ne veux pas vous priver d'un enfant mais je ne peux pas vous partager avec un homme.» Grogne son amante, embrassant alors furieusement ses lèvres.

Elle, elle se laisse faire, son esprit tournoie autour de tout ce que lui dit Hilde. Elle gémit contre les lèvres et tente de soulever ses hanches, dans un mouvement de désir impatient.  
Elle voudrait que la combattante relâche ses poignets pour que ses mains aillent se blottir dans la chaleur du corps musclé qui la maintient et l'enlacer à son tour.

«Quatre» Soupire la voix, presque inintelligible par le désir qui l'étouffe, « Ne dites plus jamais que vous êtes laide ou que vous ne méritez pas d'être heureuse.»

Un baiser avale ses protestations.

«Vous êtes magnifique. Vos courbes sont un appel à la luxure. Vous êtes une tentation vivante. Un bijou qui marche et qui est de loin trop tentant pour son propre bien. Et vous avez le. Droit. D'être. Heureuse.» Ponctue-t-elle entre chaque baiser vorace qu'elle sème au coin de ses lèvres.  
«Parce que vous êtes le coeur de ce royaume. Son coeur, son âme, et sa raison d'être.» Achève enfin la femme en relâchant ses poignets.

Elle ne sait plus quoi dire ou penser, tout s'emmêle dans sa tête, les déclarations de désir, d'affection, les règles imposées auxquelles elle souscrit déjà sans hésiter, il y a juste les larmes qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus verser et qui s'écoulent le long de ses joues alors que ses bras libres s'accrochent à la femme qui la retient toujours contre le matelas.  
Il faudra du temps pour tout comprendre, pour accepter qu'elle n'est pas laide ou qu'elle peut être heureuse, que c'est vrai mais son coeur lui a déjà tout compris et s'emballe, furieusement, dans sa poitrine. Et elle relève légèrement la tête pour saisir les lèvres gonflées qui dévoraient sa bouche un instant d'avant.

«Faites-moi l'amour.»

C'est tout ce qu'elle arrive à soupirer, hanches se soulevant désespérément contre Hilde alors qu'elle quitte sa bouche pour aller poser ses lèvres contre la coquille fragile de l'oreille de la brune.  
Et elle ajoute dans un murmure.

«J'accepte tous les termes de notre négociation, soldat. Vous avez ma reddition.»

L'autre rit dans sa chevelure puis, elles sont à nouveau lèvres contre lèvres, et leurs mains qui se cherchent se trouvent et s'enlacent sous les rayons chauds d'une mâtinée nouvelle et ensoleillée.  
Et dehors, l'oiseau fidèle à ses habitudes chante le monde et sa beauté caché.

oOo

**fin**

oOo

A vaincuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !  
Bien ! Déjà une bonne chose de faite !  
Maintenant, faut que je retourne à mes cogitations, j'ai une suite de Tomoyo x Naoko a écrire moi ! et un Set C SeverusxMione à faire ! Et... bref.  
Faut que je profite d'avoir une muse aimante et inspirante en ce moment !

Go go go !

Lied, super-tank de la fleurbleue attitude


End file.
